Crazy Sanatorium
by odvie
Summary: La suite des aventures du trio face au terrifiant Slenderman. Au programme: le sanatorium. Rating T par sécurité


**Crazy Sanatorium :**

Ce sanatorium désaffecté était sale et abandonné depuis un certain temps. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait décourager nos trois amis qu'étaient Elliot, Erwann et Alexander. La raison de leur venue ? Un nouveau défi du terrible Slenderman : dénicher ses huit nouvelles pages dans ce lieu abandonné. Un jeu d'enfants ? Non pas tant que ça : dans la forêt, ils pouvaient toujours escalader le grillage, là il n'y avait qu'une seule entrée.

« Et ben… C'est propre ici, plaisanta Alex qui tenait sa lampe de poche comme une arme. Je leur demanderais la même femme de ménage pour faire ma chambre.

-Et ben plus jamais je monterais dans ta chambre, répondit Elliot. Déjà que tu as des magasines bizarres dedans…

-Comment ça des magasines bizarres ?

-Des pornos gays sous ton matelas.

-QUOI ?! C'était une blague de ma grande sœur pour mon anniv !

-Ouais ouais, c'est ça… »

Erwann se mit à rire des âneries de ses amis puis avança dans le hall d'entrée. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas se séparer pour cette mission, de peur d'en perdre un en route. Il lui fallut forcer pour ouvrir les deux grandes portes et les maintenir ouverte le temps que ses camarades d'aventures passent, avant de les lâcher avec soulagement. Il n'était jamais très musclé, préférant le chant et la guitare aux activités sportives, même si il savait être terrible à la course.

« Les gars, on commence par où ? On a un embranchement de trois couloirs.

-Tout droit, on verra les autres après.

-Sinon on se sé…

-NON !

-Okay Erwann, ne t'énerve pas. On reste groupé. On va tout droit et on ira sur les côté après ?

-C'était justement ce que je proposais, merci Elliot…

-Allez, on va tout droit et puis zut ! On verra ce qu'on verra. »

Ils avancèrent courageusement, jusqu'à une pièce qu'ils découvrirent comme étant…

« Une laverie ? S'étonna Erwann. Mais pourquoi une laverie presque à l'entrée ? C'est pas logique. Qui est l'abruti qui a aménagé ce bâtiment ?

-Ecoute, décida Elliot. On fera une dissertation sur l'imbécilité de la personne qui a fait ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, on a des bouts de papiers à trouver. »

Ils continuèrent dans un couloir sombre qui mena à une autre pièce qui contenait une espèce de congélateur.

« Un distributeur de glaces ? Il y avait un glacier ici ?

-C'est quoi cet endroit… J'aurais mieux fait de rester chez moi à m'entrainer au chant…

-Tu peux toujours t'entrainer ici en cherchant avec nous, tu sais…

-Je chante sur 5 octaves, Alex. Je vais vous faire mal aux oreilles si je monte dans les aigus.

-Et ben reste dans les graves et puis ça ira. »

Ils déambulèrent jusqu'à une chambre, même si le gothique trouvait qu'une chambre avec deux entrées ne devait pas être pratique pour dormir en paix, où ils trouvèrent une première page : une feuille de papier plus récente que celles trouvées dans la forêt, tâchée de sang, sur laquelle était écrit en gros « TOOK MY GIRL NOW COMMING FOR ME ».

« A pris ma fille, maintenant vient pour moi ? Traduisit Elliot. C'est bizarre… L'écriture est bizarre. On dirait un fou qui a écrit ça dans une crise de délires psychotiques.

-On s'en fout, c'est la première page, coupa Alex qui enfourna le papier dans sa poche. Allez, on cherche les autres. »

Ils déambulèrent au milieu des chambres, trouvèrent une seconde page, identique à la première avec pour texte : « IT CAME FROM THE FOREST ». Elliot ne put s'empêcher d'émettre une hypothèse :

« Là, on est sûr que c'est le Slenderman qui est à l'origine de tout ce bazar. »

Ils se perdirent dans les dortoirs, Alex maudissant l'absence de plan dans « ce p****n de sanatorium à la c*n », et tombèrent sur une troisième page : « ALWAYS WATCHING »

« En fait, c'est plutôt facile à trouver les pages, lança Erwann malgré une légère anxiété.

-Si c'était aussi facile de trouver la sortie… Maugréa Alex.

-Les gars… Commença Elliot, figé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai vu une drôle de silhouette noire au loin.

-Un fantôme ? Ricana Alex. Trouillard. Si ça se trouve, c'est juste une ombre.

-Une ombre humaine haute de plus de deux mètres ?

-Une ombre.

-Ou bien le Slender…

-Ah non, Erwann, tu ne vas t'y remettre ! Le slenderman n'existe pas !

-On parie ?

-Quand tu veux.

-COUREZ ! »

Elliot les entraina dans un couloir sans même savoir où il allait exactement. Cette fois, il l'avait vu ! Un grand homme à la peau aussi blanche que l'ivoire, sans visage et vêtu d'un costume-cravate noir. Il en était sûr : c'était lui !

Erwann et Alex le suivirent sans chercher à comprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent des toilettes communes avec une page accrochée sur le sèche-main : « NO ONE SURVIVE ».

« Rassurant, tout ça, souffla le gothique en se laissant tomber contre le mur pour reprendre sa respiration. Elliot, est-ce que tu as vu ce que je pense que tu as vu ?

-Oui, et il avançait vers nous. J'ai pris peur et puis voilà.

-T'inquiète. Si tu l'as vu, ça veut dire qu'il nous traque. Il va falloir rester en mouvement, et sur nos gardes surtout. Si l'un de nous le voit, ou même pense le voir, il faudra immédiatement avertir les autres. Allez, on se bouge ! »

Alex soupira bruyamment, trouvant idiote l'idée qu'un monstre humanoïde le suive pour des raisons obscures. Il suivit néanmoins ses amis, se promettant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il participait à ce genre de trucs.

Ils se perdirent une nouvelle fois pour arriver à des douches avec une nouvelle page très accueillante : « NO ESCAPE ».

« J'adore ce jeu de piste, ironisa Erwann. Il pourrait au moins nous fournir un plan des lieux. »

Ils sortirent pour se retrouver une nouvelle fois dans la laverie.

« On est déjà passé ici.

-Ouais, et il y a une page que l'on n'avait pas vue à l'aller, et que l'on trouve au retour.

-Et aussi un grand gaillard en costard qui est droit devant nous.

-Okay, Erwann, t'es le plus rapide : tu attrapes la feuille et on se taille. Ca marche ?

-Ca me va. J'y fonce ! »

Le gothique bondit, ses longs cheveux encre se balançant allègrement dans sa course rapide. En trois enjambées, il saisit la feuille qu'il arracha d'un coup sec et fit un demi-tour sans même prendre le temps de surveiller la créature à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ce ne fut que grâce à un appel d'Elliot qu'il esquiva un tentacule qui brisa le mobilier derrière lui. Il avait eu chaud !

« Erwy ! Accélère ! Il est derrière toi ! Vite ! »

Il donna le maximum de vitesse qu'il pouvait donner, et réussit à esquiver une seconde attaque qui fracassa une table. C'était dangereux çà !

« C'est la dernière fois que je fais la chasse aux pages du Slender ! Hurla Erwann qui courait comme un fou avec sa feuille, suivi de près par ses amis :

« Vous êtes des grands malades ! Lança Alex. On se fait courser par un psychopathe !

-Il ne nous reste que 2 pages à trouver ! Cria Elliot. Il faut qu'on les ramasse et qu'on se barre d'ici !

-Rappelle-moi pourquoi il nous faut les 8 pages !

-Parce que si on a les 8, il nous fichera la paix !

-Et ben on va chercher les manquantes ! »

Ils refusèrent de ralentir l'allure, même en passant derrière un self où Elliot attrapa presque au vol la septième page et ils continuèrent dans les couloirs jusqu'à une statue de loin qui fixait comme un ascenseur :

« Je vais voir, décida Erwann. Surveillez si le Slender n'arrive pas. »

Il courut silencieusement et vit avec soulagement une feuille de papier qu'il arracha sans regarder. Mais au moment où il voulut se retourner, la voix d'Elliot lui hurla :

« Ne le regarde pas ! »

D'instinct, il sut qu'il s'était téléporté derrière lui. Que faire ? S'il le regardait, il était fichu ! Il ne voulait pas se faire attraper une nouvelle fois. Il ferma les yeux sans chercher plus loin.

Il le sentait se rapprocher lentement. Les bruissements du tissu, les bruits discrets des tentacules lorsqu'elles se déplaçaient, le craquement d'une articulation, la respiration profonde. Tous ces bruits le renseignaient, ils le prévenaient qu'une chose dangereuse l'approchait, quelque chose de mortel. Ce monstre était un prédateur. Il ne bougeait pas, cherchant toujours comment se repérer dans cet espace sans ouvrir les yeux.

Bon… Il avait une créature surnaturelle derrière lui, qui s'approchait de lui dans la ferme intention de l'attraper, et il devait se sortir de ce bourbier.

Okay. Première chose : garder son calme. Respirer. Rester calme. Etre calme. Tout allait bien se passer. Il se rappelait à peu près la configuration du couloir. Il leva donc ses mains et chercha à l'aveuglette le mur en espérant bien toucher le mur et non autre chose.

Il tâtonna, s'avança avec hésitation mais il devait garder les yeux fermés à tout prix. Enfin, il sentit le béton. Ouf ! Déjà çà de fait ! Maintenant, il fallait suivre le mur…

Avancer à l'aveuglette, c'était long. Avancer alors qu'on savait qui était derrière nous et ce qu'on risquait si on le regardait, c'était pire ! Il le sentait dans son dos, il savait ! Il entendait les étranges frémissements des tentacules. Dans quelle posture était le slender ? Debout droit comme un I, tel un vulcain dans Star Trek ? Ou alors, courbé, prêt à bondir sur sa proie comme un fauve ?

…

Il n'allait pas ouvrir les yeux pour vérifier !

« T'es un grand malade Erwann… »

Ah, ça c'était Alex. Vite, qu'il se dirige vers l'origine de sa voix ! Il continua sa marche hésitante, sentant quelque chose toucher ses chevilles. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que c'était ! Continuer. Il devait continuer.

« Allez Erwy, tu peux le faire. »

Elliot… Toujours là pour l'encourager. Il devait continuer. Continuer à suivre le mur, continuer de se fier à ses sens, continuer de garder les yeux fermés.

Enfin, il sentit deux mains le saisir et le tirer dans une course effrénée.

« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux Erwann ! »

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il vit les couloirs qui défilaient sous leurs pas, la lourde porte d'entrée au loin, et surtout la page qu'il tenait serrée dans sa main.

« Vite ! »

Il se jetèrent sur les portes pour les ouvrir et elles cédèrent dans un craquement sonore. Pour la discrétion, ils pouvaient faire mieux, mais peu leur importait : ils étaient dehors !

« On a réussi ! S'écria Alex. Erwann, t'es un grand malade ! T'avancer à l'aveuglette alors qu'il y avait ce monstre qui voulait enrouler ses… tentacules autour de toi… Un grand malade ! »

Le concerné ne répondit pas, encore sous le choc : il s'en était sorti grâce à ses sens, et à ses amis. Maintenant, il avait envie d'un bon café…

« Au fait, c'est quoi cette dernière page ? »

Le gothique la leur montra, n'ayant même pas envie de la lire :

« OUT OF SIGH NOT OUT OF MIND »

Charmant… Ils haussèrent les épaules et puis décidèrent de se montrer les deux autres qu'ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de lire dans leur précipitation :

« Moi j'ai « NOWHERE TO RUN NOWHERE TO HIDE », annonça Elliot en agitant sa feuille. Erwann, c'était quoi celle de la laverie ?

-Heu, je regarde… Ah : « STARES INTO YOUR SOUL ». Flippant ce mec.

-Vous êtes des malades ! Conclut Alex qui tremblait encore. De vrais malades ! Je ne viendrais plus jamais avec vous ! »

Les deux autres se mirent à rire, jusqu'à qu'Alex reprenne la parole :

« Au fait Erwann. J'ignorais que tu pouvais courir comme une fille. On te les a coupées ou bien… ? »

Le gothique lui sauta dessus pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Elliot signala qu'il était temps de rentrer pour éviter qu'un des deux zigotos ne finisse par se faire mal.

Quand au Slenderman, il hésitait entre :

-rager parce que ce trio avait de nouveau réussi son défi

-se réjouir d'avoir trouvé des adversaires à sa hauteur

Finalement, il choisit de faire les deux dans l'ordre et de réfléchir à la prochaine manche.


End file.
